


The Last Temptation

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 助祭Kylo





	1. Day 1

 

那人进来时没有触碰圣水，也没有在胸前划十字。他对大理石雕成的基路伯不屑一顾，端着贝壳形状圣水坛的丰腴天使在他眼里仿佛是乞讨的可怜虫。他姗姗来迟，步子无声无息，径直坐在最后一排。黄昏云朵中燃烧的火焰延绵到了他的头发里，金红一片，战胜了摇曳的烛光，照亮教堂的一隅。主礼神父没有抬头，继续着今日的祷告。助祭们神情肃穆，目光毫无游移。圣水坛边赐福的小男孩静立不动，仿佛睡着了。满脸虔诚的信徒们聆听着神谕，面无波澜。

难道没有人注意到这个无礼的家伙吗？Kylo站在祭坛旁，难以置信地看着那个红头发的男人。从他推开教堂的门，进入神圣领土的那一刻，这个小助祭的目光就没有从他身上移开过。那是一张完全陌生的面孔，大概是异乡人。虽然他步伐悠闲神情自若，好像在逛自己的后花园，但Kylo可以肯定他从没来过这座教堂。

红发男人的目光越过庄严肃穆的人群，在空中与Kylo满带狐疑的视线交汇，凌厉的眼神让Kylo瞬间被一股冷意席卷，裹在黑袍中的身躯晃动了一下，引起对方嘴角写满戏谑的一弯。Kylo忽然感到口干舌燥，那个人的目光缓缓移到了他的喉结处，硬邦邦的罗马领前所未有地紧得令他窒息，他本以为自己已经适应了这种设计。

年轻的助祭闭上眼睛深呼吸，不再看向那个人。可这不过是掩耳盗铃，在眼睑遮挡的一片漆黑之中，Kylo只觉得自己胸口灌进一阵冷风，黑袍子胸前的扣子不知怎么自动解开，然后是第二颗，第三颗……依次向下，不紧不慢，即将数完耶稣在世的一半年份。不！Kylo猛地睁眼，差点大喊出来。他战栗地看向红发男子，发现对方的视线正从下方的某处恋恋不舍地收回，意味深长又玩世不恭地看着狼狈的小助祭。Kylo感觉自己下身起了某种令人尴尬的变化，笔挺的黑袍子凸起了一个小小的弧度，窘迫得他连忙把交叠着放在小腹的双手往下移，用手中的经册将那玩意儿压回去。他的脸烫得不行，火焰从那个人的发中燃烧到了他的脸颊，却没有驱散弥漫至全身的刺骨寒流。

那家伙到底是什么人？Kylo很快发现，不管自己睁眼还是闭眼，都无法阻止凉意继续往下侵蚀着自己的身体。黑袍上的三十三枚扣子在红发男人的视线中挨个罢工，虽然Kylo的肉眼看见它们都完好地待在扣眼中，可头脑里被强行注入的知觉让他明白自己在那个红发男人的眼中早已赤身裸体，再无任何遮拦。

那家伙是人吗？被视线扒光的Kylo觉得自己胸前传来一阵酥麻，如同电流一般很快窜自全身，刺激着他所有的神经末梢，扩张着他每一个毛孔。黑袍下的里衣逐渐被汗水湿透，变得黏腻不堪，一团团热气自下而上蒸腾而起，找寻着出口，又被紧贴脖子的领口阻碍，得不到释放，积聚着等待爆发。他在意识中被人扒得一干二净，又在众目睽睽中承受着衣冠束缚的煎熬。

Kylo感到有气流在耳边徘徊，皮肤泛起小小的颗粒，已经很烫的耳垂被包裹进了更温热的地方，被什么东西细细啮咬着。下身涨得发疼，在衣物的桎梏和手的按压下憋闷到了极致，一种难以名状的酸麻穿两腿间，宛如一条千足虫，爬过不见光的沟渠，带着一串细碎的麻痒，止步于后穴之前，不紧不慢地打着圈儿爬行。它没有进去，难以启齿的酥痒却直达内里，在一个柔软的地方冲撞着，挤压出一连串渎神的罪恶感。同时一道微妙的压迫感窜至前端，盘桓在柱体之上，不紧不慢地缠绕着，一会儿收缩，一会儿放松，挤压出越来越多的液体。Kylo用藏在经册下的拇指偷偷掐捏着自己的下身，让疼痛帮他掩盖另一种疼痛。他的脚趾在鞋里卷曲，关节被鞋面挤压得生疼，脚踝有什么东西跳动着，连带着一根神经都紧绷起来，膝盖相互摩擦得发热，可这样并不能让他将双腿夹得更紧。

这根本就是酷刑。Kylo浑身燥热得快要发狂，浸透全身的却是冷汗。他早已听不见神父祷告的声音，大脑空白一片，嗡嗡作响。他也看不见教堂里的其他人，除了那个用目光将自己锁在祭坛旁侵犯的男人，眼中再无其他。他的灵魂仿佛飘至半空中，留下一具空空的躯壳。感官知觉被调动到极限，身躯却麻木不听使唤，里面有什么东西像鼓点一样敲击着，振聋发聩，那是他自己的心跳。抵抗没用，只有放弃抵抗。可他真的抵抗过吗？Kylo想不起了。

红发男人在祷告结束的时候眨了眨眼睛，逗弄着Kylo的所有感觉随之戛然而止。他并没有收回目光，而是玩味地看着小助祭虚脱倒在祭坛边的样子。前来将他扶起的同僚想帮他收起经册，Kylo却紧紧捏着不肯放手，他不能给人看见那被汗水糯湿的烫金封面下遮盖的，自己不可告人的秘密。

那个人，在神圣的殿堂中羞辱自己，却又在最后保留了自己的神圣。

被搀扶着回到自己房间的Kylo，努力装作已经没事的样子，打发走了所有人。待到所有的脚步声远得再也听不见，他从柜子中摸出一柄使用痕迹明显的苦鞭，脱下几乎快成皮肉粘在一起的衣服，一下一下，狠命抽打着自己的脊背。下身的胀痛和后穴的瘙痒逐渐被更剧烈的肉体痛苦所淹没，慢慢平息。


	2. Day 7

将近一周的时间，足以让鲜血淋漓的皮肉伤愈合成暗红的疤痕。Kylo已经不怎么觉得疼痛了，就是旁边的皮肤紧绷绷的，手臂活动的时候拉扯着不舒服。但这是值得的，他心想，只有苦痛才能驱赶不洁的欲望。他很高兴自己的灵魂战胜了肉体，没有用自己的双手自读。他一边擦拭着木质的告解室，一边寻思，我这算是通过了试探吗？  
就在他将自己高大的身躯塞进逼仄的木质空间，想要把里面也清理清理的时候。咣当一声，连接告解室两边的小窗被拉开了，一双冷澈的眼睛在红发下面看着他。  
Kylo想拉开门出去，门却纹丝不动，仿佛有人沿着门缝滴了一圈蜡，将它封得死死的。那个红发的男人瞧着Kylo狼狈的样子缓缓开口。“不可以帮我做个告解吗？”  
“很抱歉，助祭没有做告解的权限。”Kylo认命地放过了门，努力保持镇定，“我去帮你叫神父来。” 大概是觉得说了也没有用，他咽下了没出口的话——请你放我出去。  
“可我的这份告解，只有对着你，才能完成呢。”红发男子不依不饶，他靠得离窗更近了，修长的手指抚上咖啡色的窗框，悠悠然地画着小圈，仿佛在暗示什么。  
“……我不打算僭越。”Kylo越发紧张，脖颈间的窒息感让他说不出更多的话。背上苦鞭留下的伤疤开始火辣辣地疼，提醒他上次遭遇这个男人的后果。  
“没关系，”红发的男人毫不在意，“我说我自己的，你听着，不出声，这样并不算打破权限对不对？”  
“……”Kylo在脑子里搜寻所有的法典和条例，希望找到什么来令自己摆脱这个家伙。“如果不算告解，那我也没什么保秘誓言可以遵守。”  
“无所谓，”搭在窗框上的手指轻轻敲击着木头，“你尽可以告诉所有的人。”  
“……”Kylo感到自己说错了话，听起来好像默许了那人的告解一样。但骰子已经掷出，只能等待它自己停下来。  
“我要上你。”红发男人打破了沉默，看着Kylo有些闪烁的瞳孔，一字一顿，不带什么感情，简明扼要。  
什么？Kylo本能地将自己推离小窗，右手按在胸前，试图安抚急促起来的呼吸。他对男人的无礼早有预感，却没想到他可以那么直白毫无顾忌地说出自己的欲望。  
“我要上你。”男人像是怕Kylo没听清一样重复着，“我要撕开你的黑袍子，把你按在下面干。”  
Kylo的手紧扣着前襟，将那块可怜的黑布弄得又皱又湿，喉咙里干燥得如同荒漠，嘴唇无力地开合，却没有发出一点声音。  
“还记得上次的感觉吗？你觉得怎么样？喜欢吗？还是不够？”男人将脸贴近，下巴靠在手指上，不紧不慢的语调仿佛在询问一餐饭或者一道酒的味道，“我看见你硬了，硬得不行，那一叠破纸都快被你顶穿了。”  
Kylo几乎不能呼吸，他现在也硬着，并竭力不让那个男人知道。木头比纸张厚多了，他自我安慰道。  
“你喜欢哪一种？被玩前面还是后面？”男人很认真地问，“如果不确定的话，两种一起来怎么样？”  
当日在腿间纠缠不清的奇妙体验再度袭来，来自于前端的压迫感和后穴的酥痒让Kylo几乎无法站立。他靠在木质的墙上，希望离那个人尽可能远一点，可狭小的空间使他们的距离怎么样都不会超过一米。他后悔清理的时候把凳子拿出去了，不然酸软的双腿至少有个安放的地方。  
“我在祭坛上干你吧？”红发男子在阴暗的光线中扫视着，他被木质的屏障包围，可又好像可以穿透它，看到外面存在的一切。“你先坐在上面自己套弄给我看，然后再翻过去趴着让我干吧。看在你是个雏儿的份上，允许你自己用手先插会儿怎么样？”  
真是……太过分了。那个人提出这样的要求，却丝毫没有请求的意思，更像是单方面宣布自己将要做的事情。而自己，Kylo想，完全没有被给于拒绝的余地。他的左手不知不觉已经移到了涨得发疼的部位，不由自主地轻轻地按压着。  
“我不会让你等太久，不超过十五分钟怎么样？让你适应一刻钟，然后我干你。”男人无视Kylo夹杂着惊恐和厌恶的表情，用一种商量的口吻说着完全没得商量的事情。他的神情冷淡，与他令人燥热的话语正相反。“很快你就会觉得舒服了，会爽翻天的，比上一次还爽。”  
不，不要提那次，Kylo无礼地在心里抗议着。他背部的伤口越来越疼了，甚至比它们鲜血淋漓的时候还折磨人。  
“你的穴道会对我的家伙眷念不舍，在我抽出的时候夹紧了不肯放。”旖旎的话语从线条分明的唇中吐出，镇定的面孔毫无波澜。这声音随后又加入了一丝遗憾，“可我还是会抽出来的，总要来回运动运动不是吗？你若是希望我多待一会儿，可要做一些乖巧的事情才行。”  
别再说了，请你，停下。Kylo右手往上移，食指和中指扣住锁骨，他狠命地掐着埋在皮肉间那块骨头的凹槽，靠着锁骨神经丛传来的痛觉保持清醒。  
“让我们来猜猜，你能射几次呢？我看六次差不多干净了，接下来就算被干个十次也没什么东西可出来了。”红发男人盯着Kylo的脸问，“要不要打个赌？”  
Kylo觉得已经有什么东西出来了，少量的粘稠的液体，他还硬着，腿间格外黏腻。他在心里背诵《诗篇》，好屏蔽那个人的声音，以免重蹈覆辙。  
耶和华是我的牧者。我必不至缺乏。他使我躺卧在青草地上，领我在可安歇的水边。他使我的灵魂苏醒，为自己的名引导我走义路……  
“……我还会再来的，Kylo。”  
这是可怜的小助祭在大脑被闪电击中前所听见的最后声音，他的克制霎时间丢盔弃甲，在那个人唇齿间吐出自己名字的时候达到了生平第一次高潮。


	3. Day 13

Kylo梦见自己在一座玻璃制成的教堂里祈祷，经文从他的口中喃喃而出，一篇接着一篇，仿佛永无完结。忽然间一道金光自头顶显现，炸裂开来，墙壁上每一片玻璃都反射着耀眼的金色光芒，使Kylo的眼睛溢出泪水。他听见天空中传来嘹亮的号角，抬头看见湛蓝的天空，玻璃屋顶不复存在，白色的云朵翩然而至，白白胖胖的基路伯天使在云端手捧号角，吹奏高昂的乐曲。有白色的羽毛如雪花飘落，镀了一层柔光，在空气中盘旋起舞，迟迟不肯接受地面的拥抱。

有六翼天使自天而降，柔软的白袍包裹着健硕有力的身躯，如羊脂玉一般雪白的肌肤上，肌肉的起伏结实有力。他手中的长矛色如红珊瑚，有金色的光芒呼之欲出，仿佛刚从琉璃火海中捞出，带着尚未熄灭的火焰，在空气中划出一股热浪。天使的红发在空中飘扬，如同火染的晚霞。Kylo惊呆了，他渴望，但从没期待过自己能够看到神迹。他听过很多虔诚的人们蒙福得见天使降临的故事，可他们大都在他出生前就死去了。没有一个遇见过奇迹的人亲口向他描绘那是怎样的光景。

Kylo觉得自己的身体变轻了，重力对他不再起作用。他的身体慢慢上升，轻飘飘地逆着羽毛下坠的方向被无形的力量托举着往上。很快，他就跟天使平行了，四目交汇的刹那，Kylo在天使金色的瞳孔中看见自己的模样，赤裸如同伊甸园未受诱惑的亚当，浑身连一片无花果叶也没有。自己的黑色袍子和里衣被留在了玻璃地板上，Kylo低头去看的时候发现自己赤裸的样子被映在了每一块玻璃上，裹着白布的天使和宛若初生的自己。

天使伸出不拿武器的手，攫住Kylo的肩膀，将他拉近，洁白的六翼为他遮挡因羞赧微微发烫的身躯。两者的胸贴上了，Kylo觉得有些不好意思，近距离接触天使让他有些腼腆，他不知道该怎样体面而礼貌地与他交流。正当Kylo思考手应当放在哪，要不要搭在对方肩上时，他的腿被猛地分开了。他难以置信地看着把自己的双腿贴在腰间的天使，对方一脸庄重，神情肃然，跟圣殿内的雕像别无二致。

虽然没有重力作用，但双腿被抬高的不平衡感让Kylo本能地扶住了对方的肩膀。天使身上丝滑的布料在他的腿间传递着柔软的感觉，某个器官抵在对方腹部，任何细微的动作都会带来摩擦。他感到自己夹在两具紧贴躯体中间的柱状物越来越硬了，像是竭力抵抗着来自两边的压迫，靠膨胀为自己争取存在的空间。真是尴尬到了极点，他怎么能在天使面前勃起？这可是极大的亵渎。天使却不以为然，他单手托起Kylo的臀部，施以更大的力，让Kylo身上变硬的部分隔着袍子在自己的腹部埋得更深，然后徐徐摩擦，用自己富有弹性的腹肌舒缓着Kylo不合时宜升起的欲望。

Kylo不再因暴露自己的渴望羞愧，他想起那些在自传中写下神秘体验的圣徒们，回忆起那些晦涩又意味深长的文字，痛苦与喜悦并存的神性沟通也许与世俗的爱欲有着某种共通之处。他的唇贴上天使的嘴角，颤抖着触碰无暇的肌肤，好似吻在光滑的温玉上，舍不得移开。他明显感到自己盘在天使腰间的双腿越夹越紧，小腹也主动配合着托举自己的手，让挺立到极致的下身在天使健美的腹肌沟壑中摩擦出欲望的涟漪。前端开始流出透明的液体，浸润天使白色的衣料，使之变得透明，时而牵扯出细细的丝线，反射着玻璃教堂里满溢的金光。

不够，这样还不够。Kylo的神经早已被来自后穴的酸痒俘获，他迫切渴望有什么东西可以给他止止痒，却又腾不出手。好在天使善解人意地将贴在他臀部的手掌轻轻移了个位置，手指探向穴口，轻柔地摩挲着。可这样的程度不但缓解不了令人难耐的感觉，反而使埋藏在洞穴深处的空虚感愈演愈烈。Kylo改变了贴在天使身上摩挲的方式，往上推挤着对方的肩膀，好让身体向下更重地被那根灵巧的手指摩擦。

请赐予我欢愉。他小声地祈求着。他的声音是那么虔诚，天使很快给予了回应。Kylo的双腿被最大限度地分开，身下的手掌再次改换了位置，仅用食指和中指就将臀瓣分开，露出沾满了前液的幽深入口。Kylo没有感到天使身上有部位变硬，正当他期待着指节的触感时，某种带着热浪的东西猛地插进了他的身体，像要将他劈成两半，所经之处一阵焦灼。Kylo猛地仰头，身子向后弓起，剧烈的疼痛贯穿了他的身体，同时将愉悦钉在了他的灵魂中。这是那根长矛所持有的神威。Kylo将额头贴在天使被自己吻过的那片脸颊上，对方微微侧过脸，让备受疼爱的肉体凡躯靠得更舒服一些。

珊瑚色的长矛在体内进出了很久，纯粹的快感逐渐将痛苦完全取代。Kylo的身体开始追逐那给自己带来快乐的物件，不停地收紧穴口挽留每一次抽离。天使见他如此不舍，便不再抽出长矛，转而握着它的柄徐徐转圈，以各种角度摩擦着Kylo体内一片隐秘的区域，带着规律和节奏轻重交替按压着。某种律动自那而出，欢快地随着节拍往前端汇集，被他弄湿的冰凉袍子竟然开始有了温度。这样的律动并没有持续太久。天使猛然将长矛深深刺入Kylo身体，第一次体验神迹的小助祭只觉得自己身体里的某种阀门被打开了，无以言表的欢愉奔涌而出，冲破他来自世俗的躯壳，将这皮囊撕个粉碎，只留下神所悦纳的灵魂。

筋疲力尽的Kylo倚靠在天使光辉的怀抱中沉沉地睡去。

他在清晨的钟声中醒来，身下的床单黏腻，散发着可耻的腥味儿。


	4. Day 19

Kylo在祷告室中跪下，他的灵魂迷失在无人可以求助的旷野中，希冀着神的指引。蜡烛劈啪作响，似有火在干燥的荆棘中燃烧。一片黑暗与他落在地上的影子重叠，影子的主人虽然微闭着眼睛，却也知道有什么东西靠近了。

“你在等我吗？”一个已经不再陌生的声音如此问，“我说过要在祭坛上你，没有让你就等吧？”

“你究竟是谁？你到底想要什么……”苦像和圣徒雕塑给了Kylo勇气，他有些语无伦次地连续发问。这些日子，他被不知什么时候便会降临的罪孽折磨得惶惶不可终日。他害怕面对那个人，厌恶自己在他的掌控中丑态尽出。“为什么偏偏是我？”

“我想上你，因为你的灵魂埋藏着堕落的潜质。”来人有意无意地回避了其中一个问题，却慷慨地解答了剩下的疑问。

Kylo想要站起，却被一双有力的手按住。红发的男子绕到Kylo的前面，一手摁在他的肩上，一手抬起他的下颌，左右捏了捏，像检视货物一样打量着组成Kylo面部的每一个零件。男人的手在那张苍白的脸庞上游移，指尖滑过并不平坦的皮肤，细数那些细小的凹凸和暗色的斑点。“足够烧死几次的了。”

跪着的人喉咙发出了些许声响，他想起那些身上有特殊标记的人被当做魔鬼仆人烧死的宗教审判。真是恶劣的玩笑。

男人在Kylo的嘴唇上来回拨弄了一会儿，拇指用力撬开毫无防备的牙齿，挤到深处，在那张从未被入侵过的嘴里四处探索。

“呃……”突如其来的侵入让Kylo猝不及防，他抓住那个人的手腕，却使不上什么劲，舌头拼命地想要顶出那根可恶的手指，却被牢牢地按压在下面，可怜地颤动着。他害怕这个男人。他在心里千百次地对自己说“不要软弱”，“要拒绝诱惑”。可只要看见那双眼睛，听见他的声音，所有的坚定便荡然无存。苦鞭在他身上留存着新旧交叠的痕迹，最近的伤痕也不再流血了。表皮的痛苦已经无法驱逐深处的渴望，Kylo不再握起苦鞭，只是忏悔和祈祷，没日没夜躲在教堂背后这间小室中，希望神能够使他免受试探。他知道，自己早已经不起诱惑。

嘴里的手指不知何时变成了两根，更加深入地挖掘着各处软肉，里面分泌出越来越多的唾液。Kylo费力地试图吞咽，引来更加用力的搅动，压迫着他舌根的手指妨碍着他为自己的尊严做出哪怕一丝的挽回。他仰起头希望自己不要太狼狈，可液体还是源源不断地顺着嘴角留下，弄脏了衣襟。有液体渗出的不仅这一处，口中明显模拟着什么的活动，让被模拟的东西不甘冷落，施放出愈来愈烈的酸胀，急于想要被照顾到。

红发的男子抱起Kylo，用他的身体随意地扫了扫祷告台上摆放的东西，发出一阵杂物落地的声响。Kylo担心这声音会引来人查看，但他根本无暇分心。他的黑袍子被猛地撕开，扣子被暴力解除针线的固定，从他身纷纷上滚落，掉得满地都是。那人捏住Kylo的一根手指，将它压上胸前暴露在空气中的敏感蓓蕾，带着它在越来越鲜艳的那一点上搓揉，时不时地掰过指甲刮擦。常年的修行生活让Kylo习惯将指甲修剪到最短，灰白的部分没有超过指尖。这样的长度嵌入皮肤不单会引起细微的痛觉，还会刺激释放快乐的神经，汇聚成令人难耐的麻痒。很快地，抚在胸前揉搓的仅留下Kylo自己整个手掌，越来越用力。他胸前的两处嫣红同时渴望着力量，一只手根本不够。可他的另一只手被握在红发男人掌中，挣脱不得。

红发男人接收到了Kylo被泪水浸润得发红的眼中哀求的信息，怜悯地带着掌中早已放弃抵抗的手腕伸到了Kylo腿间，腾出一根手指扯下最后的屏障，将那手环在又硬又热的部位，包裹着它上下套弄挤压。从来没有做过这种事情的小助祭发出一连串意义不明的呻吟，他咬破了嘴唇阻止更多羞耻的声音从齿间流出，一股腥味儿在味蕾间传递。Kylo羞愧地察觉到他自己搓弄的力量已经超过了那个男人手掌传来的压迫，他是出于自己本能地追逐着快感，玩弄作为神职人员曾经宣誓不借此榨取快乐的器官。酸软的无力感从下腹蔓延至腰际，他蜷缩着在自己肉体上摸索快乐之道，一阵阵颤栗让身子越来越难支撑自己。

就在Kylo差点从祷告台上翻滚下来的时候，红发男人将手指重新插回Kylo嘴里，扣着他的下颚固定住他的身子不至于倒下。手指这次没有受到任何抵抗。Kylo将嘴里的两根东西含得紧紧地，舌头垫在下面一阵一阵地推挤，时而伴着含糊不清的呜咽吸吮。像是不满这种类似于静止的状况，两根手指忽然向外抽动出，只余半个指节在Kylo嘴里，停留了片刻又飞快地捅进了最深处。Kylo发出类似于呕吐的声音，但被抽弄了一会儿之后，他便适应了这样的进出，配合着吮吸口中之物。

Kylo觉得很奇怪，被他舔弄的是别人，可快感却积累在他体内。越是卖力地吸吮口中进出越来越快的手指，他下身传来的快乐就越来越清晰。他已经几乎感觉不到腰部以下的存在了，只剩一片混沌不清的酸胀，身躯不受控制地前倾着。红发男人拨开Kylo贴在自己侧脸的湿发，允许他靠着自己就已足够仁慈了，他可不想被这小助祭的一身汗水弄得黏糊糊的，没什么表情的脸上显出一丝嫌恶。Kylo变成这样似乎跟他毫无关系。

“呃……啊！”Kylo的手忽然捏紧了自己的下身，闭上眼睛不去看那伴随着律动喷射而出的牛奶色液体。他的身体在高潮中彻底失去了知觉，侧身从祷告台上倾倒，滚落在地。红发男子及时地让开了，他站在Kylo够不到的地方冷眼看着在地上赤裸痉挛的小助祭，根本懒得伸手替他扯来衣物遮挡。


	5. Day 25

Kylo替死者合上黯淡无光的双目，却抬头看见红发的男子站在窗前暧昧的光线里，似乎已经在那等待很久了。

“自己脱。”知道Kylo发现了自己，男人不由分说地命令道。他的眼神比死者最后的目光还令人发寒，充满着不可违抗的力量。

“在这？”Kylo觉得那个男人一定是疯了，他可不想死者面前上演渎神的戏码。床上躺着的老妇人一生敬神，从未失礼。她终生未婚未育，却把所有的孩子当做自己的宝贝。Kylo小时候听过她无数次教导，要宽容忍耐，平安喜乐。他因此选择蒙福的路，披上黑衣，立下终身誓言。这几日神父外出，他才被临时给予进行终傅圣事的资格，前来关怀这位虔诚信徒的临终。

可Kylo没有拒绝的余地，他被粗暴地抵压在壁纸斑驳的墙壁上，毫无反抗之力。黑色的衣袍被撕开向后剥离，却没有落地，而是挂在他被扣在身后的手腕上紧紧地绞缠着，像绳索一样束缚住了他的双臂。他的腰被自己的手硌得生疼，悬吊一半的罗马硬领摩擦着他的皮肤。他艰难地侧过头去避免与那萤石般的眸子四目相对，他害怕那双摄人心魄的眼睛会使他缴械，任由它们的主人对自己胡作非为。

那双眼睛的拥有者对眼神交流完全没有兴趣，他猛地按下Kylo的肩，迫使他跪在地上。随着一阵悉索，掌握着绝对控制权的男人从自己腿间掏出了一根巨物，猛地塞进Kylo因为受到惊吓而半开的嘴里。这突如其来的袭击让Kylo几乎快要窒息，他尚未做好侍奉的准备。他舌头被挤得四面躲闪，却无处可逃，被迫接受侵略。他勉力抬头看了一眼，又被重新按压着埋进对方的腿间。一只手插在他逐渐被汗水打湿成条缕的头发里，粗暴地拉扯着掌下的脑袋前后晃动。Kylo的脸不断撞击着对方下身那片淡珊瑚色的毛发，呼吸着对方腿间升腾而起的热气。他第一次在那人身上感受到温度，比冰冷更令他沉迷。他越来越主动地吸吮着对方发烫的器官，舌尖顺着柱体舔弄，沿着冠状物的下端描绘它硕大的轮廓，滑动着填满那圈沟壑，感受着边缘细小的不规则颗粒。Kylo的口活持续了很久，直到他嘴唇磨破，腮帮酸痛，喉咙被顶到麻木，一股热流才甘霖般地喷射在他的口中，温润他疲惫的口舌。Kylo不由自主地将它们尽数吞下，让更深的喉道得以滋润。

随着一声闷响，Kylo被红发的男子提起，重重地扔在简陋的床上。年轻男子的身体与死者的遗骸重量相加，压得那件久经岁月的木头寝具吱嘎作响，危险地摇晃了几下，总算没有垮掉。红发男人抬起Kylo的一条腿，为自己挪出位置，坐在床沿上，另一条腿则任由它无力垂在床边摇晃。他的身体横亘在两条裸露的大腿间，手掌四处逡巡，越来越用力地抚摸着并不光滑的苍白皮肤。黄昏暧昧的光线中升起一种浓烈的情欲香气，混合着破旧农舍潮湿发霉的味道在空气中氤氲，刺激着Kylo的眼中泛起水光。他在慈祥老人逐渐冰冷的身体上潮湿了双眼，仿佛又回到孩童时代，凭着泛红的眼眶和鼻尖博取同情，好让自己得到想要的东西。他渴望被进入，被深深地进入，后穴深处那块梦中的快乐源泉呼唤着有人来此再度打开欢愉的阀门。

他很快得偿所愿，却跟他期待的完全不一样。

红发男人随手扯下陪伴死者前往天国的玫瑰念珠，套在Kylo挺立的下身缓缓拉扯着，一直拉到顶端猛然收紧，带出一声痛苦的呻吟。圣牌之后第二颗大珠被苦痛的制造者捏在手里，毫不留情地抵入了前端已经渗出晶莹液体的细小洞口。完全出乎意料的进入方式使Kylo并不好看的面孔因恐惧而扭曲，天生就不对称的下唇被他的牙齿咬得肿胀不堪。他像一条砧板上的鱼一样拼命摆动着身子想要把那颗坚硬冰冷的珠子甩出去，他的手指在身下牢牢抓着唯一能够触及到的东西，隔着死者单薄的衣料，在没有血液流淌的松弛皮肤上抓出道道痕迹。

捻弄着玫瑰念珠的手十分有耐心地等到Kylo筋疲力尽停下挣扎，才继续自己的工作，将第二颗和第三颗珠子塞进狭窄的通道。这两颗要稍微小一些，紧跟着第一颗开拓出来的空间进去不那么费劲。红发男人从大珠开始，左右交替着按顺序将珠子顶进Kylo体内，动作从容，眼神庄重，像是在做一件神圣的事情，将福祉送进求福者的灵魂中，再不分离。

Kylo觉得自己的下身快被从里面捅破了，那些珠子一个推挤着一个，连接成一根灵活蜿蜒的金属软棍，在自己的身体里捣弄着，越来越深。他担心自己会被从里面捅破，珠子满肚子滚，落个啼笑皆非的死法。也许会被孩子们编进童谣，一直传唱很久。

已经进去二十一颗珠子了，接下来两颗是大珠，异物阻碍了润滑液体的渗出，进去得更加困难。Kylo感到它们的长度已经差不多超过柱体了，可还在不断被挤进来，一直探向里面Kylo知识之外的深度。第四十三颗了，再往下应该又是一颗大珠，Kylo绝望地想。但一个更加可怕的念头使他立刻开始祈祷进入自己的是大珠，因为他发现下一个也有可能是圣牌，这取决于男人一开始从哪边先数起。虽然不久之前才见过那串挂在死者身上的念珠，可他死活回忆不起那小牌子的形状，究竟是圆形还是方形，是金属的还是木质的，唯一可以肯定的是那比珠子要大很多，对柔软的皮肤来讲也太过锋利。

我会死的，Kylo绝望地想。

好在男人并不打算为这间屋子再多添一具尸体，不管是大珠还是圣牌，他都没有继续再往里面放。他停了下来，注视着那具将念珠吞没的身体，和其上布满汗水与泪水的面庞。在这样的静止中，Kylo反而开始察觉自己身体里面，那被念珠探索到的最深的地方，开始溢出奇妙的感觉。他仍然疼痛着，从这疼痛中缓缓生出欢愉。是那里，Kylo有些惊奇地想，他不知道从另一边也能抵达那妙处。几近麻木的下肢动了动，想要摩擦到身体里面，然而这并不能带给他更多感受。

Kylo喘息着，透过视线朦胧的双眼向那人寻求更多的指引。红发的男子将Kylo的手从束缚中解脱出来，握着他的手指伸入床头的圣膏之中搅动了一下，又将已经完全赤裸的无力身躯翻成侧躺，再带着那受过膏的指头来到已由苍白转为潮红的臀瓣之间，用力地送进去。肉桂和菖蒲的香辛刺激得穴口一阵紧缩，橄榄油的润滑倒是让手指的进入变得轻松，没药的味道飘散在空气中，提醒着这张床的主人是一位死者。

“自己找。”Kylo被这么命令着。于是他调动起所有的感觉去寻找自己渴望的地方，尝试着回忆梦中与天使的爱欲纠缠间，自己欢乐的源头。他没过多久便按到了一块稍微结实的地方，手指不经意的路过也能带起一阵颤抖。抹着圣膏的手指忘情地在体内按压着那座欲望之岛，沉没在欢愉海洋中的却是施压者自己。原本就被挑弄到了极限的身体很快到了爆发的时刻。Kylo一手用力地抠挖，一手扶着快被撑破的柱体剧烈抖动起来，红色的血迹被白色的粘稠液体夹杂着挤出一段珠子。

Kylo托着已经软下去的柱体将剩下的珠子扯出，这比让它们在坚硬的时候进去容易多了。他将玫瑰念珠握在手里不知道该怎么办，想要抬头询问，屋子里却只剩下一个生者和一个死者。


	6. Day 31

黑暗中次第亮起两排金色的火，摇曳的火焰沿着通道的走向排列，一直延伸到远处顺着转角拐弯。Kylo注意到它们的下方没有托盘，那不是真正的火把，仅是几团燃烧的空气，模拟着火把的样子照亮狭窄得容不下第二人通过的石道。虽然视野中已经有了足够的光亮，但前来朝圣的助祭并没有灭掉手中的烛台，而是坚定地举着它继续往前，走向自己的命运。

通道的尽头是一间两层高的石室，石壁上雕凿出许多拱门形状的孔洞，其中有些已经安上了陶土做成的小瓮。一个红发的男人好整以暇地坐在中央方形的石桌上，仿佛是一位耐心的绅士，在等待着自己的情人。火焰的颜色在他的眼中闪烁，驱散了些许往常的寒意，竟然生出几分似有还无的爱怜神色。

Kylo将烛台放在铁质的固定基座上，留在身后。他扯下硬领，将那块白色的东西放在烛台旁边，抽掉腰间的束带，自上往下将自己衣服的扣子解过腰际，抖抖身子任由厚重的布料落到脚边，里衣也很快落在了上面。他将自己脱得干干净净，连鞋带也解开了，袜子遗留在里面，光着脚踩在有些冰冷的石砖上。他知道自己会遇见谁，也知道他会发生什么，只是不知道将会以怎样的方式发生。

石桌上的男人一动不动，甚至没有示意对方过来。Kylo却知道自己该怎么做。他走近那个充满诱惑的男人，慢慢地跪下，小心地拨开那人衣服下摆，将脸埋在已有什么东西顶起的腿间。Kylo有些笨拙地摸索着将那根已经变得烫手的东西解放出来，毫不犹豫地含进自己的嘴里，卖力地舔舐吸吮，将一个不愿分开的吻环在血管曲张的表面，推挤到根部。有什么东西按上了他的后脑，是一只手，轻轻地放在他的头上，没有用力，手指甚至没有穿过头发，那手是冰冷的，Kylo却觉得心里很温暖，他更加卖力地侍弄着，裸露的膝盖在地上蹭出了血迹，可他浑然不觉得疼痛。

还没等Kylo喉咙里的干涩得到滋润，他便被推开，跌坐一旁。红发男人从桌上跳下，整了整衣袖，抱起地上一脸疑惑的人。陶瓷般精致的男人抱着怀中的大个子丝毫不觉得费力。倒是被抱离地面的人希望自己的身躯可以稍微缩小一点，好让自己可以更深入地埋进他所获得的初次拥抱中，他的手本能地环住对方的脖子，小心翼翼地触探着晚霞般的头发。冰冷石桌的触感结束了这个并不长久的拥抱，Kylo胸前敏感的两点被冰得一阵激灵，带着身体哆嗦起来。

散发着熟悉香气的小盒子被推到Kylo指边，他像接到了命令似的将手指伸进去搅动。香辛料和橄榄油的味道弥漫在并不宽敞的室内，浓郁得让人有些呼吸困难，散发着神圣庄严的迷离感。已经练习过一次的手指努力扩张着自己的后穴，他已经学会该怎么做了。正当Kylo小心翼翼地摸向那块稍硬的地方时，他的手被猛地抽离。在他尚未明白过来之前，一根远比手指粗大的物体挺了进来。剧烈的疼痛让Kylo发出痛苦的喊叫，面部重重地落在桌面上，颧骨磕得生疼，大概破皮了。

耐心的入侵者并不着急运动，他等待着身下的人呼吸逐渐平缓下来，才拔出自己的器官，将剩下的膏药倾倒在没有闭合的穴口，然后再一次顶进，缓慢地进出。膏体中的香辛刺激着身体里外的伤口火辣辣地疼。Kylo把脸埋在自己掌中，泪流满脸，将自己的下唇咬出腥味，血与泪从指间流淌，石头也因此变得火热。

这是真正意义上的肉体结合，爱欲纠缠。Kylo费力地腾出一只胳膊，往后伸向那扶在自己腰上运动的手掌，抚摸那人手背皮肤下骨头的轮廓。瞥见Kylo的动作，红发男人退后几步，将石桌上瘫软无力的身躯翻转过来面对自己，再一次深深地进入。Kylo对这样的关怀感激涕零，他双手分别覆盖上对方手背，甚至大胆地伸出手指往里摩挲着藏在衣袖里的手腕，但很快便被甩掉了。不敢再造次的他只好满足于手心安静地贴合，希望自己掌中的灼热能够为那个人依旧冰冷的皮肤增加些许温度。

腿间的撞击越来越重，初次被使用的后穴流出更多的血。满是青紫的膝盖被推挤到胸前，不断进出的男人将身子压低了些，好似要给他一个拥抱。Kylo显然渴望着这样的亲昵，他支起腰想要抱住那人肩膀，却失败地重新倒了下去，连一寸皮肤都没有碰到。身形高大的男人满脸孩童般的委屈，嘴唇不自觉地撇了撇，哀求地看着与自己肢体纠缠的男人，希望他能够在单纯的性器接触之外施予更多的肌肤相亲。可这个期待最终还是落空了，面前的男人调整姿势，只是为了将Kylo的臀部抬得更高，将内里的柔软部位送到更容易被撞击的角度。很快地，原始愉悦的浪潮便席卷了Kylo，他在情欲之海中沉沦，大口大口地喘气，好像落水之人挣扎着不被溺死。结实的肌肉发出阵阵抽搐，皮肤泛起越来越烫的潮红，双脚的神经颤动不已，拼命地在对方背部胡乱蹭着。

忽然，Kylo不知哪来的力气，双腿绞紧了对方不断挺动的腰部，最大限度地贴近自己，内部的甬道也猛烈收缩，阻止体内的器官后退。他的双手牢牢抓住身侧的手腕，朝着自己拼命拉扯。黑色的头发随着头部剧烈的摇摆变得散乱不堪。越来越多的呻吟从被咬破的嘴唇间溢出，交织在极力克制的闷哼中，敲击着发生者自己的耳膜。压在他身上男人故意停顿了几秒，给对方体内的空虚集聚渴望的时间。Kylo根本受不了静止的折磨，他不顾背部摩擦的疼痛，在未经细心打磨的石桌上疯狂地挺送着，忽视伤口的疼痛主动吞吐着，让对方硕大的前端撞击体内的蜜肉，直到自己酣畅淋漓地喷射得满身黏腻。

经过高潮的身体酸软得像是断线的木偶，他连抬手触摸那人的力气都没有了，只得任由对方将自己随意地摆成各种姿势操弄。那人仿佛不知疲倦，完全没有停下休息的需要，动作越来越粗暴，先前那点少得可怜的温情荡然无存，只当被把玩的是一件没有生命，不会思考，感觉不到疼痛的泄欲工具，毫无怜悯地蹂躏着已经伤痕累累的肉体。他又让Kylo射了好几次，直到再也没有什么东西出来，才仁慈地灌满这具失去过好几次知觉的身体，满意地抽出。

“能告诉我你的名字吗？”Kylo翻过身来仰躺着哆哆嗦嗦地恳求。既然两人之间已经发生过了最亲密的关系，想知道该怎么称呼自己的情人并不过分吧？其实他还想了解更多，但那些留着以后再慢慢问也行。

红发的男人并没有回答他，只是玩味地用手指沾取从还在开合的穴口汩汩流出的液体四处涂抹了好一会儿，才滑动到Kylo的心口上，写下 “YHVH”。随着红发的男人退身消失在石室的入口，火光也次第熄灭，仅余Kylo带来的烛火还在燃烧。看那长度，竟然跟刚进来的时候一模一样，时间像被静止了很久，随着一滴烛泪滚落，方才恢复流动。

他根本不愿意跟自己好好说话，被恶作剧的人无奈地想。他挣扎着从身下逐渐失去温热的石桌上起来，颤颤巍巍地拾起自己的里衣将自己全身擦了擦，光着身子穿上外面的黑袍，把里衣胡乱塞在里面。他几乎无法坐着穿上鞋，但他不能光着脚走出去，圣地外面日夜有人看守，那必然会引起怀疑。下次至少让他帮我穿上鞋再走。Kylo一边费力地将脚套进去，一边略带哀怨地计划着。

门口的修女并没有发现Kylo的异常，他脸上的泪痕和急促的呼吸都有天赐的理由。无数心怀感恩的朝圣者在此哀恸殉教者的坚贞到晕厥，修行者们早已司空见惯，只为这人的虔诚和悲悯感动不已。结束圣地巡礼的助祭与她们相互点头，微笑致意，穿过一条装饰着油画的长廊朝着大门走去，那些油画全都在纪念一个赤裸的年轻人，他被捆绑在树上，万箭穿身。


	7. Day 37

水井的轱辘大概是卡住了，不论怎么用劲都纹丝不动。农妇急得满头大汗，这是最近的取水点，大部分农舍都已经炊烟袅袅，她没有多余的时间再到别处去，干农活的丈夫必须早早用餐休息，哄睡孩子们也不是容易的事情。正当她懊恼地坐在井沿上思考对策时，一双指节分明的手握住了轱辘转柄，在铁与木的扣件上用力掰了掰。随着“咔嗒”一声，铰链被重力拖着哗啦啦地下坠。水桶终于触到了水面，一阵晃动之后被再度拉起，满满地装着清澈的井水。妇人认得他是附近教堂的神父，不是老的那位，而是那个年轻的，身体特别强壮的。他刚从罗马回来不久，便从助祭晋升为神父。

Kylo将农妇送到家中，将水桶交给她的丈夫，谢绝了用餐邀请，礼貌地道别。他不能在外面耽误太久，有的人在外面遇见会尴尬，有的事也不适合在光天化日之下做。而最大的问题在于，他并不知道“有的人”什么时候来，会在哪现身。相处过几次之后，他稍微摸清了一些规律，认定那人今日要来拜访。他对此并不反对，甚至十分期待，只是有些担心他出现得不合时宜，让自己难以招架。所以他必须尽快回去，找个理由早点安歇，在自己的房间等他。今日走了很远的路去拜访邻近的主日学校，直到黄昏才回来，这给了他充分的理由装做疲惫不堪的样子。

一切都按照计划进行着，新晋的神父躲回自己的屋子里，反锁了门。他有些紧张，他想好了很多要说的话，第一件事便是告诉他自己终于成为正式的神父了。他并没有别的人可以倾诉自己的喜悦，教会里的人都太严肃了，比他年轻的助祭也看着比他老成，唯一能说知心话的地方便是祷告室，但他内心的羞愧已经使他不敢再去那张洒落过自己子孙的桌前自言自语了。Kylo躺在床上一脚踢掉鞋子，打算先歇一会儿。他是真的很累，需要休息，反正那个人会叫醒自己。

然而并没有任何人来打扰他的安歇。

Kylo一睁眼就掏出怀表，时针已经走过了十一点，正向午夜靠近。那个人是不会因为担心自己睡眠不足来了又走的，他要有这一半贴心就好了，Kylo把脸埋进枕头略带酸楚地想着。不得不承认，他们之间并没有什么明确的约定，只是一段时间的如期而至形成了一种惯性。这种惯性不只存在于心里，也被深深地烙印在他的身体里，化作一种难耐的渴望。

钟声敲过午夜时分，Kylo的忍耐也到了极限。他在早已汗湿的床单上扭动着身体，一手揉捏着自己结实胸肌上的蓓蕾，一手抚弄着腿间的性器。夜晚的静谧让皮肤和床单摩擦的声音显得格外淫靡，暧昧的呻吟被艰难压抑在喉咙中，仅余断断续续的叹息。但随着情欲的高涨，克制变得越来越困难，就连呼吸的节奏都渐渐无法控制。Kylo翻了个身，趴在床上，将脸埋进枕头里封住自己的嘴，挡住一阵阵沉重的喘息。手里的动作越来越快，坚挺的下身越来越烫，像是握着一块灼热的钢铁，却舍不得丢掉。胀大的前端已经有些发紫，透明的液体顺着管口流出，润滑着肉与肉之间越来越快的运动。用力揉捏前胸的那只手深深地嵌入肉里，对因此带来的疼痛浑然不觉，全力耕耘着欲望的田野，催促那两粒绯红的种子生出更多爱欲的藤蔓，在自己体内扎根。

他很快便射了满床，但他对此并不满足。他渴望的是被进入，被深深地，猛烈地进入。正如经上所云，重要的事物在身体里面。新晋的神父决定牢记教诲。

Kylo用手指在床单上沾取了自己的精液，涂抹在后穴里外，又黏又滑。他对自己的无师自通有些暗自得意。中指没入了臀瓣中间因情欲高涨而有些发红的孔洞中，慢慢地进出着。Kylo手指的骨骼跟他身体其他地方一样粗壮，指节分明，粗糙得不像神职人员，这是他利用自己的身体优势主动承担了许多体力活的缘故。好在手上的茧不算太厚，没有给柔软的内壁造成太大负担，反而轻重适宜地刺激着里面敏感的神经。

更多的手指被放了进去，发泄过一次的下身再度硬了起来。Kylo环视四周，房间里陈设简单，修行者并没有什么私人物品。他忽然像是想起了什么，从枕头下面抽出苦鞭，将坚硬的带着结的手柄插进了已经被充分扩张的后穴，卖力地搅动着。尚未被满足的身体对这比手指粗硬得多的物件发出了一阵欢迎，Kylo甚至忍不住酣畅地喊了一声出来，吓得他连忙捂住了自己的嘴，只留一只手进行着抽送。宽大突兀的结磨蹭着甬道内最敏感的嫩肉，越来越重地在那奇妙的地方流连。腿间的性器一阵阵抖动，呼唤着爱抚，但Kylo不敢松开封住自己声音的那只手，他怕自己在夜深人静中喊叫出来，吵醒所有的人来围观他赤裸着沉迷肉欲的样子，只能任由那充红到发紫的玩意儿委屈地在床单上自己摩擦。

又射过了两次之后，Kylo才扔掉鞭子，拉过毯子盖住自己的身体。床单和枕头被他的各种体液弄得像从水里捞出来一样，空气中弥漫着情欲消散后的酸腥味儿，但他并不介意睡在自己制造出的纷乱中。他在这夜色的静寂里意犹未尽地想起那头金红色的短发，怀念起那个人不如自己宽阔但足以依靠的肩膀，当然还有他在自己身体里面狂暴进出的样子。做爱当然是两个人更好，一个人根本忙不过来。

也许他今天有什么更重要的事情无法脱身吧，Kylo遗憾地想，自己对他的生活毫无了解，就连姓名都没有被告知。但他总会再次出现的，到时候有的是大把机会问个明白。他不怎么喜欢在忙碌的时候说话，那也没关系，厚着脸皮多缠他几次，早晚会松口。

是啊，自己总能再见到他的。Kylo对此深信不疑。他遥遥地对那人道了个晚安，Credo。


	8. Day 43

27岁绝对不是适合拜访上帝的年龄，更何况还不确定能否真的得见万军之主。

Kylo站在绞刑架下怀念他当神父的那些日子，怀念那紧紧扼在他颈项上的硬领和扣子多得考验人耐心的长袍。他是孤儿，能够活着长大已是幸运，没有想过什么太大的抱负，也深知自己不具有学习和思考的天分，做一名神父是他自己有限的认知所得出的自己有可能达成的最远大的理想。他成功了，比别人花了更多的时间，可喜悦短暂得就像一场意犹未尽的梦，还没尝够喜悦的味道，就被人一把拽醒，然后推入一个新的不会有梦也不会醒来的睡眠。

这其中没有任何的冤屈，但Kylo在牢房中辗转反侧了三日，也没有想明白他是怎么被发现的。教堂的祷告室他反复擦洗了很多遍，老妇人的遗骸早就深深埋在地底。是他当日留下了什么可疑的痕迹在圣墓？还是有人透过钥匙孔窥见了自己秘密的享受？也活该他倒霉，最近瘟疫弥漫，宗教审判越发严格，执行效率前所未有地高，人们需要泄恨的对象来使自己暂时忘记恐惧，Kylo正好撞在了枪口上。他脸上的黑色斑点成为了交魔鬼的证据，红发男子的恶劣玩笑竟然一语成谶。只不过他将被绞死，而不是烧死，挂在路边的扭曲尸体可以起到警示作用，告解后人不要重蹈覆辙。

钉锤敲击在木头上的咚咚声和绳索窸窸窣窣的摩擦声让他昨晚一夜未眠，他听见工人在活动木板上来回踩踏测试开关。碰撞木板上的脚步声格外响亮，夹杂着男人粗鲁的咒骂声，对自己半夜还要干活表示极度地不满。旧的绞架年久失修腐朽得不行，恐怕支撑不住他的体重，结果附近的人不得不连夜加班为他特别立了一个新的。真是令人感动的待遇，Kylo这辈子从来没有什么人特别为他做过什么事情，除了那个总是专门来看他的男人。如果他没有身陷囹圄，今天又应该是见面的日子，他肯定不会连续两次爽约。他打心底里希望可以再看那个人一眼，但是又觉得自己挂在绞架上晃悠悠的可笑样子会被他嫌弃。他竟然没有一丝埋怨，责怪那人陷自己于死地。他隐隐地明白，不是那人使他堕落，而是他本就不坚贞。当圣膏被抹在他体内的时候，圣灵的福音便被排斥在外了。也许他根本就不适合做一名神职人员，他踏上这条路的时候没有考虑清楚，现在也没有了重新选择的机会。

但他还是希望可以上天堂的，他并没有完全放弃救赎，福音书中所描绘的死后世界仍对他具有吸引力，他始终认为那些箴言和教条是正确的，只是自己没有好好遵守。因此，在曾经一起共事的神父递过死前忏悔的十字架时，他还是深深地吻了下去，虔诚地忏悔。低头的一瞬，他看见那位曾希望自己做他接班人的老者双眼通红，布满皱纹的嘴唇微微颤抖，需要被两位助祭搀扶着才能勉强站在这里，而那两位后辈望向Kylo的眼神充满了毫不掩饰的鄙夷和恶心，仿佛他浑身长满了麻风。

十字架停留了很久才被收回去，老神父直到最后都对Kylo表示了最大的善意。即将赴死的人在前来围观的人群中没有看到那抹鲜亮的红色，他有些遗憾又有些欣喜，他怕自己到时候控制不住挣扎得太难看，留下不好的最后印象。

随着耳边一阵风，麻草编制的绳索套在了他的脖子上，粗粗的有点沉。突如其来的重量压得连续三天几乎滴水未进的人一个趔趄，后退撞到了身后的行刑人。Kylo想扭头说句抱歉，他恪守了十几年的教养犹在，却侧脸迎上了一双熟悉的眸子，和其上金红色的头发。他觉得自己一定是产生了什么濒死幻觉，但与那无法复制的幽冷眼神对视了几秒后，他便确定了那是本人。他张开嘴巴想说些什么，却无法发声，绞索尚未套紧，但他就是一个字都吐不出来。晚霞的颜色倒映在深色的瞳孔中，让那眼睑舍不得眨动，好像生怕浪费一秒的光景。

“你……”Kylo终于费力地挤出了一点声音，却被刀斧砍断绳索时撞击在木头上的巨响掩盖，活动木板下方的金属页片立刻折成直角，绳索被人体的重量坠吊着绷直，绳结收到最小，火辣辣地蹭在皮肤上。掉下去的一刻，Kylo以为自己的脖子要被拉断了，颈骨咔嗒作响却还好好地上下连接着，不然他这会儿应该感觉不到自己在半空中扭动的身躯。垂死挣扎的狰狞模样吓跑了几个胆小的家伙，农妇们把孩子的脸捂在自己的裙裾上，可余光里那张宛若天使的脸仍留在原处，没有移动，沉默地目送昔日肉体纠缠的对象走完人生最后一程。

苍白的脸由于缺氧被憋得通红，皮肤上的黑点更显突兀，动脉中被阻断的奔涌汇集成四处乱撞的力量，全身的神经都在猛烈地抽搐着，太阳穴突突地狂跳，像是有什么东西要冲破桎梏。最意外的是他居然在这样的情况下勃起了，窒息造成的痉挛与欢愉所致的狂乱仿佛存在着共通，不论是在床上还是在半空中，他费力的扭动最后都殊途同归指向情欲的温床，欢乐与痛苦比邻而居。或许是自知时间不多，也不会得到爱抚，Kylo的阴茎没多久便开始抖动着喷涌，连续不断地发射最后的欢愉泉水，直至枯竭。在最后的高潮中，Kylo的视线被白光充满，耳膜里只有振翅的声音。人世间的任何事物都不再被他感知，他看不见，也听不见，只有纯粹的光明和单调的声音。

没有人知道Kylo最后是去了天堂还是下了地狱，只有不知谁编写的童谣：

“黑发的神父被魔鬼掏了心，被乌鸦啄去眼睛……他住过的小楼阁，至今还能听见低喘与呻吟。”


End file.
